


Invitation

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Tsugumi asked Sayo about her plans for Chirstmas...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt given by my teacher and I decided to write SayoTsugu... hopefully it doesn't flop HAHAHAHA  
> The prompt is [a dialogue between two people who are in love with each other but neither dares says so about their holiday plans]

In a small downtown café in Tokyo called “Hazawa Coffee”, Tsugumi Hazawa, the sole daughter of the Hazawa family was serving coffee as usual. Although college demanded a lot of her time, she still manages to squeeze out some time to help out at the café; it was her family’s café after all. Her short brown hair enhances the similar brown colour in her eyes. She donned an apron with the Hazawa Coffee logo at the top right of the chest which extended down to her knees. A permanent bright smile was on her face, almost illuminating the café. She likes working at the café, because then she got to smell the beautiful aroma of coffee every time she brew them and also interact with various people during her shift.

Sayo had long flowing teal-coloured hair which reached her waist and small locks of curls near her ears. Her lime green eyes reflected brightly under the café’s lights, and there always seemed to be a hint of coldness to it. She rarely smiled, always keeping a straight face, which made her seemed unapproachable. Sayo and Tsugumi met once during a joint event between their colleges, at which both of them were from their school’s respective student union and they had to meet up to discuss the event procedures. At exactly 3pm on Friday, Sayo would always visit Hazawa Coffee, in her hand carried a different book every time. She would then sit herself at her usual corner and order a cup of Cappuccino. Then, she would spend most of the afternoon sitting there, reading her book.

As usual, during Tsugumi’s shift this Friday, Sayo arrived again, a book with a green hardcover tucked under her arm.

“Irashiamase! (Welcome)” Tsugumi greeted as soon as she heard the familiar ringing of bells from the entrance of the café. As soon as she turned around and saw the familiar flash of teal hair, her eyes immediately lit up. “Sayo-san! This way!” Tsugumi lead Sayo to her usual seat with a little excitement.

Sayo nodded briefly before following Tsugumi.

“The usual?” Tsugumi asked with a bright smile.

“Mhm.” Sayo nodded and blushed a little. It was a tad embarrassing that Tsugumi started to notice her habits. After Tsugumi left to prepare the coffee, Sayo took a glance around the café. It seemed rather quiet this afternoon as there was not much customers.

“Sayo-san, here you go!” Tsugumi came back with a hot cup of cappuccino. She placed it carefully on the table. “Careful, it’s rather hot.”

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.” Sayo replied with a small smile. Tsugumi is probably half the reason why she always visits Hazawa Coffee rather than other cafés. She picked up the cup of coffee and brought it to her lips and looked up, matching her gaze with Tsugumi who was standing silently in front of her, still smiling.

“Is something wrong?” Sayo asked curiously while she placed the coffee down.

“No, no! Everything is fine.” Tsugumi jumped a little and her face immediately flushed red, she didn’t even realize she was staring at Sayo.

“Okay then.” Sayo started flipping through her book to find the page she left off.

“Actually… Sayo-san…” Tsugumi twiddled with her fingers, still avoiding Sayo’s gaze.

“Hm?” Sayo looked up again and saw Tsugumi’s bashful expression. Her heart skipped at beat at how cute the barista looked.

“Do you have any plans this Christmas?”

“You mean, the actual day?”

“Yeah!”

“I should be free. Why do you ask?”

“Well… do you want to come to my house?”

Sayo almost dropped the cup of coffee she was holding. “H-Hazawa-san, wha-what are you suggesting?” Sayo could feel her heart racing faster. The tips of her ears were burning up as she instinctively raised her hands to rub it, trying to keep her composure.

“Eh?” Tsugumi looked rather perplexed, until she realized she just invited Sayo to her house without any context. “That’s not what I mean! Its’s just… there’s a Christmas party…” At this point, Tsugumi wanted to dig a hole and hide inside.

“I-I see…” Sayo heaved a sigh of relief. “But… why me?”

“That’s because—”

_I like you…_

The words played out in Tsugumi’s mind but she managed to stop herself in time from saying it out, saving herself from more embarrassment. “—you’re really cool and dependable and pretty and—” Tsugumi quickly covered her mouth.

_Why did I say that?_

“Y-You’re exaggerating… I’m certainly not as dependable as you. I still remember how you lead both student unions during the discussion on solving the electricity issue…”

“Eh? That was a combined effort, I didn’t really do much, ehehe…”

“You have a lot of qualities about yourself. You’re a really hard worker, helping out at the café even with the mountain of schoolwork and student union duties. I heard from Minato-san that you’re really kind too, she saw you helping out at the animal shelter during the weekends, fufu~” Sayo chuckled softly.

“I’m—that’s—” Tsugumi hide her face with the serving tray, “Sayo-san, stop…”

Sayo laughed a little. “I will be there, just send me the details.”

“Really?” Tsugumi lowered the tray, her eyes sparkled.

“Yes. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?” Sayo smiled.

“I think that’s all! Please enjoy your time!” Tsugumi bowed and quickly walked away, clenching her fist and dipping it in happiness that she successfully invited Sayo to the party.

Sayo saw the barista bouncing away and couldn’t help but giggle.


End file.
